


Faster Than a Speeding Bullet

by sabinelagrande



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-14
Updated: 2006-07-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Lois doesn't know won't hurt her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faster Than a Speeding Bullet

"Do the thing."

"What thing?"

"Y'know, the Superman thing."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"It's embarrassing."

"C'mon. Please? For me?"

Clark set his glasses on the nightstand and got up off the bed. He curled his hands into fists, putting them resolutely on his waist. He cocked his head to the right, gazing far into the distance.

"This looks like a job for," he paused for effect, punching the air with one hand, "Superman!"

Lois shook with laughter.

"What?"

"You sound just like him." She stopped giggling, finally, and beckoned him with one curled finger. "Get back here and kiss me, Smallville."


End file.
